Trapped in Another World
by TofuVegan
Summary: Seven girls find themselves in a different world...the question is how did they get there and how do they find their way back home?
1. Ordinary Day

Summery:

Seven girls find themselves in a different world...the question is how did they get there and how do they find their way back home?

**Important note**: Every time you follow a character around, the other characters are doing something else. Time passes for them too when you follow a certain character around. So in the fanfic you follow a different character during one class, the other characters are having they're class too although you don't see them. When the bell rings, their class ends just like the character you're following around.

My friends and I wrote this fanfic so sometimes the writing style changes. This chapter is a bit boring but the second one will be much better! Please review and no flames!

This means that the character you are following around has changed. (Etc, following Midori around, then changed to following Aiko around.)

"" this is talking this is something that the character is doing (etc. sighs, groans)

_This_ is thinking for people who don't know, POV means point of view.

* * *

Midori Kinomiya, a fifteen year old girl student at Ragnarok High mumbled angrily as she tried to pull books out from her locker. When she has finally gotten all her books; she noticed that the halls were empty. Shocked, she dropped all her books onto the ground as her eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for math!" Midori scooped up all her fallen textbooks and hurried off to class.

As she rushed through the gray halls, she noticed someone leaning against a locker and stopped. Midori noticed that "someone" was a she. She had long hair which reached past her waist with blood red highlights and sliver bangs. Midori now realized that the girl was Tatsu. Tatsu was the kind of girl who was very secretive, she wears black a lot and she has no friends that Midori knows of. _Maybe I should go and see if she's ok, _Midori thought, _she might be sick since she's slumped like that. _With that Midori started to walk toward her. Then suddenly Tatsu stirred and whirled around, staring at Midori with emotionless auburn eyes.

"What do you want?" She demanded hate showing in her voice and fire now flared in her auburn orbs.

Startled, Midori jumped back but quickly recovered, "I was just seeing if you're ok! I thought you were sick by the way you weren't moving!"

Tatsu said nothing; she only stood there, staring at the raven haired girl with an emotion that Midori couldn't figure out.

"Uh…I have to get to class…Bye!" Midori said, feeling uncomfortable and fled down the hall.

At last Midori reached room 102 and to her relief the students were walking in. She breathed a sigh and quickly lined up. Midori sat down at her desk, the third desk in the second row. Then the teacher, Mr. Takasan, came in. He was a tall man, probably in his late thirties; he had golden blond hair which was cut short and clear blue eyes. Mr. Takasan always wore a gray suit with a purple tie and today was no exception. To most of the girls in the class he was very handsome and they giggled about him when he has his back turned during the class. Amazingly, he never notices.

Mr. Takasan immediately began the lesson, rambling on about algebra. Midori let out a silent groan and plopped her head on top of her crossed arms. _This is going to be a boring class._ She thought, her eyes searching the classroom, trying to find anything that was more interesting than listening to another math lesson.

The classroom was medium sized; the walls were painted light blue. With black paper numbers covering the ceiling, along the walls hung posters explaining fractions, integers, and geometry. At the front of the classroom were two black chalk boards. In front of the chalk boards was a desk, a teacher's desk. There was a window beside the desk, allowing sunshine to light up the dull room. Outside the clouds were scattered in the light blue sky and the sun was shining brightly. A breeze moved from tree to tree, making their leaves dance. The field was empty, giving off a peaceful feeling.

Midori longed to be outside, sitting on the swings in the abandoned playground. Letting the quietness fill her and feeling the wind blowing gently against her face. Instead of being locked up in a stuffy classroom and forced to listen to the teacher talk about math.

DING DING DING DING DING DING!

Startled, Midori jolted up and almost fell out of her seat. Then she realized what had happened. _The bell! Class is over!_ Jumping out of her seat Midori grinned happily then grabbing her books, she bolted out the door.

* * *

Aiko's POV

_Huff Stupid gym teacher! Making us run through the forest! _I thought as I sped across the field, passing a few people on the way. The trees beside the field now became blurs and I couldn't see anyone in front of me. This wasn't surprising since I was the fastest runner in the whole school. _Huff _My running shoes became heavier than I remembered. Now I was running on a well used path in the forest. I welcomed the shade the trees were giving me on such a hot day. I slowed down just as I was about to go across a small metal bridge on top of a clear river. I stopped in the middle of the bridge and peered over the side to see the water quietly rushing downstream. I sighed as I let myself relax knowing it would be a long time before anyone caught up to me. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. The calming rustles of leaves, the sounds of water from the river, and the birds chirping happily from the tree tops. A cold breeze cooled me down and sadly, I knew it was time to go. I let go of the railing and turned toward the path again. This time I kept at a good pace, not bothering to get myself heated up. Now I can see the trees with their lush green leaves and the colorful flowers growing on the grass under the trees. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle, and I realized that it meant the period was over.

Suddenly something rushed past me, almost knocking me over. I stumbled off the path and bumped into a tree which stopped my fall. I felt a sharp pain cut through my left arm as it came in contact with the rough bark of the tree, but I didn't bother to look. Angry, I turned and saw Andrew, the biggest jerk in the whole school. The way he was grinning at me made me want to puke. He stood there, arms crossed, as if challenging me to a race. I took my hand off the tree and putting my hands on my hips, I yelled, "Watch where you're going you big jerk!"

"Oh? And who's going to stop me little girl?" He taunted the stupid smirk still on his ugly face.

"Well, this little girl is going to kick your butt!" I mimicked his smirk, "And if you took that long to get here, I would beat you easily! Why don't you go home and play with your stuffed animals?"

I could see him turn red with rage and embarrassment as he sputtered out, "Oh yeah! Why don't you and I have a race then? See who's faster?"

"Ok, fine." I answered calmly, meeting his graze squarely. His eyes burned with flames, which seemed to go on forever until I turned back towards to path.

"Ready, Set, Go!" He yelled and took off. I ran after him and made no effort to save any energy for later. I knew it was bad to use up all your energy at first but I wanted to beat Andrew so badly that I put it out of my mind and concentrated on running full speed. We ran on for what seemed like hours through the damp forest, neither of us winning or losing. Then as we exited the forest, a blinding light took me by surprise and I tripped over a rock. As I fell I heard Andrew speeding away. I stayed on the ground, panting and it made me sick to know that Andrew didn't even stop to help me. Now my arm was pounding with pain, I felt warm liquid flowing from the cut on my arm down to my hand. When I could finally see I stood up and there was Andrew, almost to the finishing line. Anger boiled up inside of me and clenching my fists, I raced towards the finish line. I forgot all about the pain on my arm as I gained on Andrew. The only thing I had on my mind was the surprised look on his face when I beat him. As if by magic I gained extra energy and for a second I thought I flew. The grass on the ground beside the path was no longer green blurs, now I couldn't even see them anymore. The only thing I could see was the path I was running on, and the little speck that was Andrew up ahead.

Now my head hurt and my vision blurred. I began to see white spots floating through the air, I was getting sleepy and tired but I didn't stop, I knew if I did Andrew would rub it in my face for months. So I kept on going, kept on pushing myself. Before I knew it I had crossed the finish line. I turned and saw Andrew, an inch from the finish line. His face was twisted in different emotions. I smiled coldly at him and managed to croak out, "I told you I'm faster." before I passed out.

End of Aiko's POV

* * *

Yuriko's POV (same period)

I wonder what Aiko is doing. I hope she doesn't get herself into too much trouble without me there. Sighs I still remember the last time she got into trouble.

Flashback

"_Aiko? Where are you?" I yelled into the empty playground. I had just received a message from Aiko on my cell phone. _

**Yuriko, please come A.S.A.P! I need help! Come to the park beside my house. Hurry!**

Sighs This better not be a joke! _I thought angrily. Suddenly I saw something move behind the dumpster. There were about three big shadows and one small shadow on the ground. The three big shadows each carried a stick in its hand. I was scared and I almost ran away but then I heard a faint cry, "Yuriko, Help!" _

_I turned and squinted at the shadows, trying to make out who they are but the sun was setting and the dumpster shielded them from the sunlight. Then the little shadow jumped up and stepped into the sunlight and I realized who it was, Aiko! _What was she doing there! Who were the three bigger shadows then! _A million thoughts ran through my head as I ran full speed towards Aiko. When the three bigger shadows saw me, they fled, probably not wanting me to see them and call the police. I gasped at the sight of Aiko._

_Her black hair was smeared in blood, her nose looked like it was broken, she cradled her right arm which had a deep cut and blood was oozing out. Her left leg also looked to be broken. She had a black eye which was swollen badly. _

_I stared at her in astonishment but I broke out of my trance and concentrated on what was important, getting Aiko home._

"_What did you do!" I yelled, gently holding her right arm and examining the cut. It was deep but it didn't go down to the bone. _

_She winced at the anger in my voice and wheezed out, "Nothing!"_

"_Yeah right you didn't do anything! Then how else would those people be after you?" I was getting frustrated and I tried controlling my anger. I finally said between gritted teeth, "Come on, we're going to go back to your house."_

_She nodded weakly and I let her lean on me for support. Together we made our way slowly to her house. _

End of Flashback

I was now outside, in the middle of the empty playground, making my way to the field. I was supposed to bring a note to Mrs. Siko, the gym teacher, from Mrs. Simonette, the French teacher.

I was now on the field, the grass tickled my foot, which is the bad thing about wearing flip-flops. The sun was shining brightly with little clouds to block its rays. The wind played with my hair, blowing it in a thousands directions.

I have reached Mrs. Siko, I call her name and hold the note up to her but she doesn't move. She just stands there, mouth open, eyes bulging and staring down the path leading into the forest.

"Mrs. Siko?" I asked frowning, afraid that she might be suffering from some kind of weird sickness. I look around, every one of her students were also staring. I wondered what was so amazing so I turned and looked down the path as well. What I saw made me mad, worried, amazed, stumped, and excited all at once. There was Aiko running so fast that she was almost covered up by all the dust she was kicking up. Way up a head Andrew was just a meter from the finish line. He was close to winning but Aiko was gaining up on him, **fast. **I stared just like Mrs. Siko and her class. Then before I can blink, Aiko was across the finish line. I was stunned, _how in the world did Aiko run so fast?_ But that thought was quickly put out of my mind as I saw Aiko, Her left arm had a long cut which was bleeding heavily and her gym uniform was a mess! There were blood stains everywhere and both her shirt and shorts were coated with a thick lair of dirt.

I heard her say to Andrew, "I told you I'm faster." Then she fell to the ground with a _thump. _

_

* * *

_

_Oh no… music class! It's on the other side of the school! If I start walking now though, I won't be late. _(A/N: These people are always late aren't they?)

"HURRY UP SAKURA! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Lily shouted from the other side of the hall.

"Coming!" Sakura called back lightly, holding in a sigh as she gathered the rest of her books.

As Sakura walked quickly down the hallway, she suddenly remembered that she forgot her music book. _Sigh Why now? _Sakura was known to be a very quiet yet forgetful girl although she wasn't quite as forgetful as Midori. Sakura was also known as a polite and independent person.

She had grown up with Lily since she was little so they were best pals. Unfortunately, Lily was in a rush since the music room was on the other side of the school. Because of this, Lily didn't have time to wait for Sakura so Sakura watched sadly as Lily huffed her anger and sped away.

As Sakura turned back to get to her locker, she bumped into someone causing her to spill all her books on the floor while hitting her hand on an open locker close-by.

"OUCsorry!" Sakura exclaimed. She was so frustrated that she didn't bother to see who it was instead she bent down and tried to pick up all her books.

"Sakura, are you alright?" A voice said from above, sounding concerned.

"Yeah… I think I'm OK." Sakura looked up and saw Midori, her other friend. Then Sakura looked at her watch when it beeped, to see the dangerous warning time, "OH NO! Come on Midori, we're late for music class!" Together, they raced down all the hallways in the school and finally came to the large doors of the music room. From behind, Yuriko walked by.

"Hey guys, what's the rush?" Yuriko asked.

"Aren't we late for class!" Midori asked, panting from the long run.

Yuriko laughed. "Nope, its only 10:50, we're 5 minutes early"

"Whoopsie… I just remembered… my dad set my watch 5 minutes early because he didn't want me to get late in any of my classes!" Sakura said sheepishly. "I guess it worked… eh?"

* * *

Sakura and Lily walked side-by-side to their next class, chemistry.

"Are you sure your hand doesn't hurt?" Lily asked, eyeing Sakura's hand since she knew that Sakura hit her hand on a locker.

Sakura quickly stuffed her injured hand into her pocket. "Yep… I'm sure." After a while, she added, "Let's hurry up, we have your favourite subject, chemistry." (A/N: hehehe… im not sure how to rephrase that last comment, you could change it up a bit)

"Right!" Lily smiled brightly. They both speeded up.

"Don't forget the science notes we need for our project." Lily added.

"Don't worry… I have it…" Sakura looked around, "Lily!" She quickly turned around to see her friend gazing at the popular group of the school's cool girl, Mai.

"Aww… I wish I could be in Mai's popular group!" Lily whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes and let out a small groan.

"Today, we're going to continue the chemistry project. Please get into your pairs and begin." Mrs. Luu, the chemistry teacher was a Chinese woman with black hair tied in a neat bun. She wore a long black skirt and a white turtleneck with a glittering black vest over it. Lily was known to be Mrs. Luu's favourite student since grade 9, to now, grade 11 since Lily was very smart in answering questions. That could not always be said when it came to mixing potions though.

"Sakura! Over here, I got a good table!" Lily waved to her.

Sakura quickly got their ingredients, sodium chloride, calcium, H2O and some other utilities for their experiment. They were paired together by Mrs.Luu because they worked well together.

"You start on it; I'm going to make some notes." Lily told her.

"Sure…sure." Sakura sighed.

Their assignment was to create something helpful out of the materials they had at chemistry class. Sakura and Lily were going to combine sodium chloride with H2O to create salt water which could act as a sterilizer to cuts.

Sakura filled a small test tube with sodium chloride carefully since her right hand still throbbed from the "locker incident". Midori had apologized so much Sakura had to beg her to stop. She carefully poured some water as well into the test tube. Suddenly, pain shot through her hand and the floor was splattered with water.

"SAKUURRAAA!" Lily screamed, hugging her 'precious' papers in her arms. "What have you done? You could have RUINED my notes! Ok, YOU clean this up and I'LL do the project. Plus, I'LL show you how it's REALLY done!"

_Blah blah blah blah blah. _Sakura thought, annoyed, _Humph… it's not my fault my hand hurts. _She quickly went to the chemistry's back room to get a cloth to clean it up anyways. She wiped all the water off the floor until it was dry. While Sakura was doing this, Lily carefully did the process once again.

_Argh… why does Sakura have to be soooo bothersome? Oh well, I'll show her how it's really done! _Lily thought.

Lily took out a clean plastic test tube and filled it with sodium chloride. She then reached for the calcium. _I hope I get this right… _

"LILY! **Don't add the calcium!**" Sakura suddenly said.

"Why not!" Lily challenged and tipped the calcium into the test tube. "See. **Told you so**." Lily declared, raising her chin up into the air like a spoiled brat.

Sakura pointed to the test tube with a shaking finger. The sodium chloride and calcium had created a test tube that was bubbling rapidly.

Lily panicked. "What do I do with it!"

Mrs. Luu appeared out of nowhere. "Drop it in the sink." She said calmly, and pointed to the sink in the front of the classroom with a wave of her hand.

Lily picked up the tube with shaking hands and ran over to the sink; as soon as she got there she dropped it into the sink and turned on the tap which washed the test tube clean.

* * *

Aiko's house (Aiko's POV)

Slowly, I opened my eyes as light flooded in. At first I couldn't see and I panicked thinking I had turned blind. _Where am I? _I closed my eyes and calmed myself down.I opened my eyes again to see that I was in my bedroom. The light pink walls were covered with posters of puppies and kittens. In front of my bed was a book shelf full of stuffed animals. The door on my left was white and left open, with a sign saying "Aiko" in brightly colored letters. A closet was on the opposite wall of the door. I groaned, I was sore all over and when I tried to sit up but I found that I couldn't move my left arm. Carefully I raised my right arm and removed the blankets covering my other arm. I was surprised at what I saw, although not too surprised. This kind of stuff happens to me a lot and I have grown used to them. Most of my friends would've considered my crazy to not be afraid when my arm is wrapped up and bleeding with pain throbbing in my arm every second but I just shrugged it off. I pulled the rest of the blankets off me and gently swung my legs over the side of my bed, pulling myself into a sitting position. I shivered when my foot touched the cold marble floor. I noticed my light blue slippers lying in front of the closet door. Carefully I made my way across my bedroom in a slow shuffle, wincing at the ice cold floor and the endless pain in my arm. When I finally reached my destination, I quickly slipped on my slippers, stopping the torture inflicted on my foot. Now I looked around, _how did I get back to my house?_ I thought, puzzled. I tried to remember what had happened but everything was blurry.

Then, someone knocked on my door. I was caught off guard and in my attempt to jump back; I tripped and fell on my back. Pain shot up my spine and I felt the cut on my arm bleeding again. I heard someone gasp and then there was a sound of things being dropped. Soft footprints came rushing to my side and I sensed that someone had knelt beside me. Arms wrapped around my shoulders and helped me sit. I coughed, then slowly I opened my eyes to meet the worried face of………. Yuriko! My eyes flew open as I grinned.

"Hey Yuri." I said, smiling. She helped my climb onto my bed and covered me with my blanket. She stood beside my bed and held a hand up to my forehead, muttering to herself. When I looked up I was surprised of how emotionless her face was, like she was trying to hide something from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked when she had taken her hand off my forehead.

She looked down at me, her face now showed pure anger as her eyes blazed, "Why did you race Andrew? What were you trying to prove?" She demanded.

Surprised, I stared at her, eyes wide and mouth dropping. Yuriko continued to glare at me with fiery brown orbs. _Uh oh…_

* * *

Ok, that's it for the first chapter! For those who didn't fall asleep, should we (me and my friends) continue writing this fanfic?

Please review!

xMoon-Lightx


	2. Mysterious Meeting

Summery:

Seven girls find themselves in a different world...the question is how did they get there and how do they find their way back home?

Disclaimer: The name "Ragnarok" does not belong to neither I nor my friends.

My friends and I wrote this fanfic so sometimes the writing style changes. This chapter is a bit boring but the second one will be much better! Please review and no flames!

Thanks to:

Tharius Evaehell and Zephie

For reviewing! Thank you for giving me and my friends the courage to go on!

* * *

Chapter 2: Mysterious Meeting

* * *

(This is not a flashback)

_Everything was still, the night was dark and the moon hung like a silver penny in the ink black sky. The tree branches creaked as the cold wind blew past them. A white mist arose, swallowed anything in its path, flowing through the air as if it was alive. _

_There was a rustle which broke the silence of the night. A dark shape on the ground moved and an eerie noise rang throughout the air. Groaning, it was groaning. The shadow slowly rose, panting and slowly opened its eyes. Swaying, it stood, just as the fog cleared. The pale moonlight embraced the shadow, unveiling its dark blanket. Cold grey eyes shone in the light, hardened with wisdom and sadness. _

"_Wh- where am I?" came its shaky voice as it glanced around, stone grey eyes filled with fear, "What…happened…"_

_A bone chilling shriek pierced the night air and the figure shook. Then, the fog thickened and swirled, its color blackening. This time there was a groan, followed by another and another. The mist moved faster, never stopping as it glowed. A mechanical laughter rang out, and the fog moved closer to the pair of wide grey eyes. _

_Frozen, he felt frozen. As if compelled by a spell of some sort. He couldn't move, even as hard as he tried. His eyes were locked on the fog, which seemed only so harmless moments ago, now moving closer. He wanted to run, scream or anything but was powerless. Closer it came…_

_The fog swirled faster, now around the boy with the cold grey eyes, its color turning a tainted black. Another scream broke the stillness of the cold night and the mist swallowed the boy's body up. Suddenly, like it came, the fog flowed away and disappeared into the shadows, as an eerie voice whispered, 'he belongs to us-ss-ss now…"_

* * *

This chapter is very short but…my friends doesn't feel like helping me write the fanfic anymore…so I'm going to stop it here. But we may (in the summer vacation) write more!

xMoon-Lightx


	3. Portals

Hey! This is the third chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! Your support it always welcome! And also special thanks to Absolutedarkness the only one out of my friends who helped me write this chapter!

Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Portals

* * *

Lily's House (Sakura's P.O.V) 

"Are you sure we should download whatever is on the disc?" Midori asked uncertainly.

"Do you want to find out what's on the disc or not? If you do, the only way to find out is to download it," Lily said with a careless shrug.

"What if there's a virus in there?" I asked just as Lily was about to pop the disc into the disc drive.

"I have a firewall...and a virus scan," Lily rolled her eyes at my remark.

I still had a bad feeling about this, but I knew that when Lily wanted to do something there was no stopping her. I braced myself for whatever would happen after it finished downloading.

93...94...95...I watched as the download finished completing...100!

"Huh? It's just a game," Lily said with a surprised voice.

"Make sure there isn't a virus Lily!" Midori suddenly shouted, waving her arms around like a lunatic.

"Fine," Lily groaned.

I still stared at the screen surprised to see that a game was on the disc. It was called Ragnarok Online. I wondered what it was about but there was very little time for that because right after the virus scan was complete Lily opened the game and started playing.

"Can I try?" I heard Midori say, hope shown in her voice.

"After Midori it's my turn!" I said before I knew what I was saying. My curiosity was taking over once again.

Midori and Lily switched places and Midori was now sitting on the chair staring intently at the screen.

I looked up and saw something opening on the screen. I saw Midori and Lily withdraw to the side of the room I was on.

"What...what is that thing!" Lily asked me as it came out of the screen.

"I...I don't...know," I was a little shaken by the events that were happening. From the moment we found the disc I knew it was a bad idea.

Flashback

_"Hey, what's this?" Lily picked something off the sidewalk on our way home._

_"I think you'd better leave it where it is Lily," I told her._

_"It's a disc...but what's it doing here?" Midori asked the unasked question._

_"Someone probably dropped it. Come on! Let's go to my house and find out what's in it!" Lily said._

_"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Midori said cautiously._

_"Oh, come on, what harm can it do?" she answered._

_I sighed and followed the other two back to Lily's house._

End of Flashback

It swirled around and around. It had no constant colour; it changed from blue to green, to black. It hypnotized me for a moment before I realized the danger I saw before me. It was a circle, its edges sharp, as if a piece of the world had been ripped away and this put it its place. A strong wind blew from the hole. I watched, unable to look away, again captured by the whirling colours of the hole. _Portal…to another place_, the thought came into my head suddenly and a chill ran up my spine. I watched still, transfixed, as a rumble shook the floor beneath my feet. I stumbled but managed to keep my balance. The multi coloured hole suddenly grew, bursting with an unknown power. Its sides rippled and it rose, higher and higher still. It was as if lightning had stuck the portal, after its kin, thunder, had arrived.

"Let's get out of here!" Midori screamed over the fierce wind as the three made their way to the door.

"My homework!" Lily shouted as she watched all her neatly piled papers flew all over the place.

"No time to worry about that Lily!" I said to my friend as I turned the door knob.

"It wouldn't budge!" I screamed as I tried again to turn the door knob.

"Let me try," Lily said as she tried everything to get the door open.

"GUYS! HELP!" I turned around to see Midori being pulled towards the portal by a very strong wind. Without another thought, I stretched out my hand to her as Lily still desperately tried to turn the knob.

Midori managed to grab hold of my hand but now both of us were being pulled towards the portal.

"Sakura! Midori!" Lily screamed as she turned around to see what was happening.

Lily grabbed hold of the door knob and my hand and tried to pull Midori and I back but the force pulling us into the portal was just too strong. Lily's hold on the door knob loosened and all three of us were sent flying into the portal. Inside the swirling circle, I watched as pieces of paper floated to the ground and Lily's room became smaller...smaller...and smaller...

End of Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

Mai's house 

"I'm home!" Mai shouted as she slammed the door after a bad day at school.

"Is anyone here?" she shouted angrily.

"Blaze!" Mai called for her cousin but no one answered.

The house was quiet and not even a mouse could be heard.

"Where is everyone?" she said to herself.

Mai threw open the back door hoping that someone would be in the pool or outside. But no one was in sight. She made her way to the kitchen and found a note addressed to her on the table. This is what it said:

_Our beloved Mai,_

_Your father and I are currently away on a business trip. We do not know when we will be returning but it will be within 2 months time. Please don't get yourself in any trouble and don't give Blaze any trouble. We know you'll be a good girl for us. _

_Love always,_

_Mom_

"Oh great, they're away on another business trip when they just returned from one 2 days ago," Mai mumbled to herself as she walked up the long winding stairs. The wooden rail felt strangely cold and a shiver ran up Mai's spine. But the teenager ignored the feeling and continued walking.

She threw her bag in her room and knocked on her cousin's closed door. Everything was still except for the loud sound of music.

"Open up right now or I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" she announced.

Still no one answered so Mai turned the door knob to find an extremely messy room. There were papers everywhere and the blanket was at the door. It looked like a tornado went through. That's when she heard it.

"Mai! Help me..." an echoing voice whispered. The lights flashed on and off until it finally settled and lit the room. The music suddenly stopped.

Mai froze at the sound of the voice and glanced around but saw no one. "Help….Help….please…." it whispered in its shadowy voice. It seemed so distant and yet so….familiar. Mai's skin prickled with fear and she started to back out of the room. Too late. The door slammed shut and a loud click was heard. Mai glanced back at the door, and saw a dark light engulfing it. Mai's chocolate orbs traveled around the room, clearly showing fear as if a portal to her soul. It came again and again, "Help me….Mai….help…."

It was coming from inside the computer and it sounded...it sounded just like...

* * *

Tatsu's P.O.V 

_I…am….hating….this…..stupid…parents…_ I chanted over and over inside my head as a fat brown haired woman quickly finished forcing onto me a lilac coloured dress. _Lilac…well I suppose it could be worse considering it could be pink. _I thought _I hate pink. _I stood still, not daring to breathe…mostly because about ten maids were holding onto my arms and legs so tightly as if I will break any second if they let go.

"Done!" announced the fat maid proudly, tucking a strand of hair behind her pudgy ear and grinning broadly. The other maids immediately loosened their deadly grip on me and I happily jumped down from the platform I stood on. But as soon as I landed, I tripped over the stupid dress I was trying to forget I still wore. _STUPID DRESS!_ I thought as I started to fall and hit the ground with a loud THUMP. The maids all turned at the noise and at lightening speed rushed to my side, questions were literally gushing out of their mouths like drool I've seen dripping from the corner of boy's mouths when they stare dreamily at Mai, the most "popular" girl at our school. I wasn't jealous at Mai; she was everything I strive to not ever become. Popular kids were so full of themselves; they would jump off a cliff if there was a mirror at the rock hard bottom. And plus I try to attract the least attention to myself unlike the popular kids…but somehow that never seems possible. Sure I don't talk to a lot of people…but a lot of people still attempt to talk to me. I rolled my eyes angrily when my maids drowned me with questions and picked myself up from the marble floor.

"I'm fine!" 'I shouted, glaring at the eleven maids before me. They all stopped talking and quickly slipped out the door, closing it behind them with a small click. I sighed, looked down at myself and screamed. I dashed to my closet and took out a pair of dark green pants, a navy tank top and combat boots. I dressed in my acceptable clothes and fished out a wristband with a broken heart on it, a black choker and a pair of more casual earrings to replace the fancy earrings I was currently wearing from my jewelry box. Then I ran to my window and carefully, without making a noise, easily opened them. The cold midnight air greeted me and the pine scent of forests flowed into my nose. The cool air poured into my lungs like icy cold soup and I closed my eyes, a soft breeze blowing into my face. The quietness calmed my senses and I felt as if my stress had flown away. The ink black sky was dotted by shinning stars and a silver crescent moon. My auburn eyes gleamed in the dim moonlight as I searched the darkness for any signs of movement. _All clear_ I thought. Grabbing onto a nearby rope tied securely to the wall, I started to slide down the wall of my house. When I was down to the fourth floor, I heard the loud talking and peered into a nearby window to a gold encrusted room full of people wearing expensive clothes. They chatted loudly with each other, laughing and eating snails as if they were the best things in the whole world. _Gross_, a disgusted look plastered on my face. The room was bright and the gold on the walls, chairs, tables, lights, pictures and just about everything else seemed to emit light. I rolled my eyes and continued my way down. I let out a sigh as my feet reached the moist grass. I quickly ran towards the place where my friends and I usually hang out. I ran as fast as my legs could take me hoping that no one would catch me in the process. I quickly climbed over the fence and hopped down from the top of it. _Yes, safe!_ I mentally cheered as I carried on to…

When I finally reached my destination I swung open the door. The blankness engulfed me as my vision clouded. The darkness brushed against me, chilling me to my bone. It was comforting somehow, I did not know why. It was as if the shadows greeted me, like lost kin. As a child I had never been afraid of the darkness. It felt like a sibling I never had, always there. A smirk graced my lips. Something was bound to happen today; I felt a strange vibe in the air. No, I'm not a fortune-teller nor was I out of touch with reality. My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and I glanced around. Loud music blared in my ears but I didn't mind. It was familiar and I welcomed the noise. The oh-so-good smell of not-so-French, French fries, hotdogs, soda and hamburgers reached my nose. The arcade was the only place where I felt at home, playing around with my friends. Speaking of those friends, I wondered silently where they were. I finally found them after not too long playing my favourite game, Halo 2. Friends were important but I missed serious relaxing time shooting at stuff is one of my favourite hobbies.

"Hey guys," I greeted them casually.

"Oh hey Tatsu," Issac said and quickly turned back to the game.

"Yes! Ha, I beat you and now you owe me a box of fries," Wyatt rubbed it in, smirking smugly.

"You made a bet with him again?" I turned to Issac and rolled my eyes. While sighing loudly, I might add

"Yes…" he sighed and slowly walked over to the food stand to buy Wyatt the fries.

"When will he ever learn? I always win," Wyatt shook his head yet with a sly smile plastered on his face.

"Ok, I'm going to head over to the computers. I'll see you after you get your fries from Issac okay?" I said over my shoulders as I headed to the computer section at the very back of the arcade.

"Ok, see you later," Wyatt said as he ran to get his fries. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he and Issac seemed to be debating. _Probably over a re-match…_I thought.

All the computers were free of charge so I turned on one and logged on to my email account. _Strange…_There was an email from a web site called Reggie something? Rag-hag? Roatlag? I clicked on it to open the mail and then I was sent to a web site. I read the site name…it stated Ragnarok Online. _Opps. _Then it happened, all of a sudden a burst of light filled the room and I was gone from the arcade in a flash…literally.

End Tatsu's POV

* * *

Aiko's House (A/N: Aiko is hurt, look back at first chapter) 

"No! You are not leavi- hey! Get back here now! No! I'm not letting you go ou- Will you listen!" Yuriko shouted, screeched and squealed even, into stubborn Aiko's ears.

The small girl's amber orbs gleamed, staring longingly at the door as her mouth was set into a straight line. She was pushed, gently, back into her bed and the covers thrown quickly on top of her. Yuriko had dragged her back to bed yet again! She sighed heavily. Her friend's own dark eyes were drowned in worry, she could tell, even thought it was veiled lightly by a blanket of mist. Again she sighs. Suddenly, a sly smile spread on to her face and her mouth was twisted into a pout. And giving Yuriko her best innocent look, Aiko said, "Yuri, Can we please go out? I'm so bored!"

Her friend's eyes softened and she herself sighed heavily. "Why don't you play on your computer Aiko?" She said, in a motherly tone," You can't go outside."

"Please…" she pleaded and gave her best puppy dog face.

"Come on, Aiko. It's for your own good," Yuriko sighed.

"Fine…" Aiko made her way to her computer and sat down on her chair, "What game do you want to play?"

"Well, someone gave me this website," her friend answered as she took a slip of slightly crumpled paper out of her pocket, "I almost forgot about it,"

"Okay, let's try," she said as she typed in the address for the web site. Aikos' face was consorted into a puzzled expression as she asked, "so how exactly do you play this game?"

Aiko suddenly squealed and jumped back from the computer, "What's that thing coming out from the computer screen!"

"It looks like some kind of portal!" Yuriko shouted back over the fierce gusting winds which were coming from the hole. The colours were ever-changing never staying one colour for more than five seconds. The gusting winds that blew everything all over the place came surprisingly from the portal and the two girls had to hold on to something to keep steady.

A sudden burst of bright light engulfed the two teens and they disappeared in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Another chapter done! Wonder where they are teleported to? It may not be what you think though… 

Please review!

xMoon-lightx


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: The name "Ragnarok" does not belong to neither I nor my friends.

Another chapter done! I hope you like it!

- - - - -

Chapter five: Awakening

- - - -

I groaned and painfully sat up, massaging my temples as my vision finally cleared a bit. I didn't even bother to look around, my head hurt so much. Then suddenly I remembered what had happened and looked around for Aiko, desperately hoping she would be there. My heart sank when I couldn't see her but then I heard a weak moan. There she was lying in the untamed grass just a few feet away from me. I stumbled over and gently shook her, "Aiko, wake up," My voice sounded raw and sandy, but at least I had managed to get it to work.

Aiko groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up straight, "Where are we?"

"I…I'm not sure," I answered as I helped her up to her feet, although she hardly needed any.

Sometimes I admired Aiko's energy; she could recover from a serious wound faster than anyone I know. But I was disrupted from my thoughts as I turned and saw a sight that made me speechless.

Gone were the childish walls of Aiko's room, we now stood facing a town filled with busy people spilling onto the streets in a thousands directions.

"Hey! Out'ta the way! What'd'ya think yer doin'?"

I jerked my head up and saw a huge wagon charging their way. A chestnut horse was pulling an old and battered looking wagon at a fast speed and I could see a portly looking man sitting on the small wagon. The ground shook with every step the wagon's horse took and a foul odor filled the air. I quickly scrambled to my feet, almost tripping over Aiko in my haste, and managed to drag my friend off to the side as the dusty wagon narrowly missed hitting us.

- - - - -

She was laying face down the mud, with one thought going through her head. _MUD?_ _I don't want to get up, I don't want to know where I am, and I'll just stay here, on the ground. Safe, safe ground….with my face buried in mud….._

She lay there for what seemed like forever, but finally, impatience won and she pulled herself off the ground, surveying her surroundings.

_Wasn't I just in an Arcade before?_ She groaned, _where am I now? I swear, if my parents paid the government to turn me into a "lady" again, I'll kill them personally._

Evergreen trees surrounded her, and a cheerful sun was shinning through the cracks in the blanket of leaves above.

A VERY inappropriate and un-lady like word ran through her mind. _SHIT! _ She swore with the burning anger her parents disapproved of and didn't stop until she was sure her face has turned the faintest of blues.

Gasping for breath, she rose to her feet unsteadily and began to walk. For an unknown reason, she was going to a place she knew she must to go, and yet she did not know where the place was. The trees all looked the same after a while but she was not panicking. She was not lost. She knew exactly where she was going…almost.

- - - -

Midori, a fifteen year old girl at Ragnarok High, was currently standing open mouthed at the scenery before her. She knew she was forgetful but not all the forgetfulness in the world would have gotten her to where she was right now. _Speaking of forgetfulness, is that a word?_ She mused over the silent, and very random, question and for a short moment all the troubles were pushed aside for more…urgent matters.

She was smiling faintly to herself, still pondering over the silly question when a flash was seen out of the corner of her eye. "What the?" she muttered and jerked so quickly around her head protested and her vision swam.

Then the chaos came. One by one, _they_ came, whoever _they _were, _whatever _they were. The flash came again, this time in the opposite direction and Midori whipped her head around again, without thinking. A sharp pain in her right arm and another jolt to her left arm a few seconds later came. The flash again, her head turning and the pain continued. It was a whole vicious cycle.

A flash by the base of the huge maple tree, a pain on the opposite side and the swimming confusion in her head were all that Midori knew for a moment. As the blurs moved around her, always in the opposite direction, she was busy thinking. She withdrew into her mind, where countless of random thoughts were surfacing and thought. _Why was the sky blue? I really want to fly. Have you ever tried eating soap? It tastes like…well soap. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep! Fuzzy sheep! _

She pushed away the thoughts that were not helpful in this situation and concentrated on her options right now.

_One: Scream_

_Two: Scream louder and try to fend off the blurs_

_Three: Run_

_Four: Run…NOW!_

_Ah, _she thought dazed over the pain that has spread now to everywhere on her body, _that's the right thing to do. _And so she ran. She listened to that little voice in her mind screaming and shaking her to run for her dear life. Now! She bolted and ran faster than she ever thought possible, for her anyway (actually it was considered slightly above average speed, but that's not the point right now).

Unfortunately the painful little blurs must have thought it to be really run to follow her because the pain continued to come. The buzzing in her ears dimmed for the first time since the beginning of the attacks and she heard the sound.

She thought it was pretty quiet but it was actually somewhat loud. Somehow everything seems stranger in her mind; more distant, but that's not the point right now either. (Let's face it though; this girl does not know how to handle a real life threatening situation. I mean really! RUN should be the first impulse someone has…).

It was a "quiet" banging sound. It was the sound of someone tapping two metal objects together every few seconds or so. She noticed, through her head filled with random thoughts, that the blur came first and then the sound. The pain came last.

_Maybe, _she thought, smiling to herself and no one else, _this idea isn't so crazy after all. _But our crazy girl never got the chance to think or let alone tell the idea she has in her random mind. Because at that same moment, something happened, something that should have happened a long time ago but was late, like Midori.

A blinding flash of dazzling pale green spread throughout the forest (oh yes, did Midori fail to mention she was in a dense forest? Seriously, you simply cannot give this girl any task you want completed) and inside Midori, the something was finally happening.

The only word that came to her mind was; right. That and warm, fuzzy, complete. The list goes on but the strongest word was _right._ Whatever was happening, it felt just _right_. It felt as if it was just waiting to happen (well, actually it was _late_ but _that's _not the point right now either, is it?) for such a long time. She felt complete.

The warm feeling was strongest in her head. She _felt _a pale green surrounding her mind and a sudden moment of clarity settling in. Then, as sudden as the warm feeling came, a pain coursed through her cheek. The pain stopped under her left eye and she flinched. The pain also felt _right_, somehow. But she could not help flinching. It did _hurt, _after all. The burning sensation stayed on her cheek for some time while the warm feeling returned to her mind, stronger than ever. She could not help but smile in her usual day-dreaming way. She was silently musing over another pointless question because she knew. She knew that time was the only thing in control now; she had to wait.

The pale green light faded gradually, but it burned ever so strongly around Midori. The forgetful girl was still pondering over her question and smiling, as usual. The changes in the area did not go unnoticed by her though; it managed to get through to her mind filled with random thoughts. A small frown graced her lips and her brows furrowed with confusion. _Well, _she thought, _that was suppose to happen. Something's not complete yet. Something else has to be here. _

And yes, our crazy girl is right. Something has happened to her body, but the item that she needs now is _late_. (Again with the lateness, really, does anything Midori must own ever arrive on time?) Midori smiled, or rather smirked, slightly as she waited once more. _It'll get here soon, she decided. Time is only of the essence. I can afford to wait. _

Her mind raced faster than before, clearer and sharper. Her thoughts came whizzing and buzzing annoyingly. More random thoughts came as well as useful ones. It was now a whole mixed jumble of thoughts but somehow Midori remained calm. She sorted out the thoughts as they came in the frenzy and waited._ Whatever the glow was and the changes it did to my mind_, she decided, _isn't all too bad._

Then it happened….again. The last piece of the puzzle, as you may call it, has finally arrived. Fashionably late, as usual, but it came nevertheless. The green glow that never really faded around Midori suddenly flashed with renewed energy. It shimmered and rippled with power.

A shape was beginning to form close to Midori's head and the pain in her cheek pulsed. (Don't ask me _how_ a pain can pulse, it just _did_) It was slender and from the looks of it, sleek. It was not at all fancy; it was simple and plain. It was a wand, no longer than half your arm's length. It can also be called a VERY short staff, if one wants to. The rough looking wood was carved with complicated designs. A round periodic jewel sat near the top of the wand, gleaming in the dull pale green glow. Midori could have sworn it just flashed on its own. She could have sworn she just saw a fire like liquid moving around inside. But, our forgetful girl forgot about the accident and concentrated on what was happening again.

The glow really faded away this time. The ritual was complete, finally, and the changes are done. (Not really a ritual, if you ask me, because the events were _late_. Really, magical events being late...) It withdrew into Midori and the pain in her cheek drained away. She felt lighter, somehow, more complete.

The pain came again, a few seconds after the glow faded. (You haven't forgotten about the blurs, have you?) Another pain followed and then another. Soon, the persistent little flashes were aiming anywhere they could reach. They gave jolts of pain to Midori's leg, arms, stomach and hands. She still could not see what they were and how they looked like. However, she did feel their anger and twisted amusement. They were toying with her.

This time, the little voice inside her mind did not have to tell her to run. She ran on her own. Her legs were carrying her away again, but this time she had a plan. (Don't ask me _where or when_ the forgetful girl thought up a plan, but I suppose the Something had changed a lot about her)

She dodged tree roots sticking out from the forest floor and weaves between thick trees. She was hoping to lose some of them. She knew this crazy plan of hers would not work against too many of these devilish creatures.

The tapping of metal against metal grew even quieter and she was positive some of those things could not keep up. It must have been too difficult for them to maneuver around the thick tree trunks. It must have been too tiring for them.

The event that has been leading up to is about to come soon. Midori's plan is going to work, she was sure of it. But, surprises show up at the last minute and strike you in the face, literally. _Serendipity _was the only word on Midori's mind as she tripped on a huge tree root jotting out from the ground. The wand in her hand was flung backwards, over her head and a powerful jolt pushed Midori into the mossy floor even deeper. She managed to cling onto the wand as waves gushed out of the tip. Midori had her face pushed up against the mossy floor and so she could not see the brilliant show of light when the waves of power met the painful little blurs. The tiniest of shrieks reached Midori's ears, but our forgetful girl simply dismissed it as the same buzzing in her ears as before.

She sat up and leaned against the trunk of a tree. (There are so many to choose from, really, in this dense forest.) Her face felt cool from the moss and her body stung. There was still a faint warmness in her mind and on her forehead. The pain in her cheek was replaced by the same warm feeling and Midori closed her eyes. She was smiling in her day-dreaming sort of way again. Midori was musing over another random question in her head, as usual, except this time things were different than before. This time, the questions are so much clearer and sharper. This time, no detail was missed by the question clouded mind of hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, this chapter was VERY random, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well, I really have no idea where this story is going, to tell the truth, but the plot bunny attacked me during the writing of the Midori part. This fanfic is really going no where, but if you like to read completely random stories…

I might redo the chapters for this fanfic, if I have the time (which I rarely do, sorry), so that it moves a lot faster than this,

I hope you enjoyed reading the randomness of the plot bunny!

xMoon-Lightx


End file.
